


A Hero Draws Near!

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Brian and Shiho [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Briho, F/M, Heartwarming, Romance, Violence, Violent Actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: While in Shibuya, Brian, Shiho and Shien get accidentally pulled into the Metaverse via the same weird app that brought Brian to some weird castle. They get captured by the Shadows and are taken to Kaneshiro’s Palace where they are held captive until the rage in Brian is built to its peak.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Character(s), Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Character(s), Niijima Makoto & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Sakamoto Ryuji & Original Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Takamaki Ann & Original Character(s)
Series: Brian and Shiho [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824205
Kudos: 2





	A Hero Draws Near!

**Author's Note:**

> First: Props to you if you get the reference in the title! 
> 
> Next: I want to REALLY thank you guys for all the support! Not just on this series but on all my stories I’ve done so far! So far, two of stories have gotten over 1000 hits!! If you haven’t already, please go check out my other stories and show your appreciation!
> 
> Other than that: Please Enjoy!!

The Phantom Thieves have made it big time twice now! With both Kamoshida and Madarame dealt with, this mysterious group of vigilantes have proven to be out for justice. But who will their next target be? They’ve yet to make their next move for quite some time. But needless to say, it will happen eventually.

While the Phantom Thieves are proven somewhat of an issue, doesn’t mean that it’s nothing to be afraid of. So says Brian to his girlfriend. He’s always so open minded and optimistic. Nothing could ever make him feel better than seeing his Shiho Suzui after school. Though times could be more than rough. A mysterious group of drug dealers have been using Shujin students to make themselves rich and ruin the poor alumni’s lives. But so far, Brian and Shiho haven’t been targeted.

“Kinda bizarre to use high school students for your own personal gain.” Brian said.

“It’s terrible. I hope that we’re not gonna be like that.” Shiho said.

“Don’t worry. If someone like that comes our way, I’ll protect you.” Brian said, patting Shiho on the back. She always felt safe whenever she was with Brian. He was very strong for a boy his age.

“You promise?” Shiho asked.

“Promise, my Princess.” Brian replied.

“Good. I hope you live up to the promise.” Shiho said.

“I’ll do anything to keep it. I swear on my life!” Brian replied.

“Happy to hear that.” Shiho said, hugging Brian’s arm.

“Same here.” Brian joked.

They went on their way to someplace they haven’t been to. The Red Light District. They thought it would be a new experience to go somewhere they’re unfamiliar with. But just in case, Brian had also brought his friend, Shien Kenjijo, along with them. He was basically like their bodyguard because they heard the Red Light District was a pretty messed up place. But this also gave Shien and Shiho time to get know each other.

“So, you’ve been friends since middle school?” Shiho asked.

“Yup. We had homeroom together and there was this activity that had us partner up with another student to get know them. We just happened to get paired up and now, here we are.” Shien replied.

“Glad you decided to come with us, Shien.” Brian said.

“It’s no problem. I’m always willing to help you and your girlfriend. But why come here to begin with? This place is very messed up.” Shien said.

“Just to broaden our horizons.” Shiho said.

“Why am I not surprised? It’s just like Brian to make risks like this.” Shien said.

“What can I say? Like to live life dangerously.” Brian said.

They walked around and kept out of anything they didn’t want to get involved in. Shien also kept any other men away from Shiho, which Brian wanted to do but Shien was more threatening. Brian kept Shiho by his side at all times. Just in case Shien wasn’t threatening enough. But countless other guys tried to get Shiho’s attention so it was basically like a repeating cycle every minute.

“God! That guy was so goddamn persistent!” Shien growled.

“I’m just glad we lost him in that crowd.” Brian said, gasping for air.

“Why do guys have to flock to the nearest girl? I’m not even sure I’m in their league.” Shiho complained.

“Boy lemme fell ya. If that happens again, the Red Light District will be called that for a completely NEW reason!” Shien said.

“I hope that it doesn’t come to that, Shien.” Brian told his friend.

“Excuse me!” Someone called to the three teens. They all looked to see a blond woman with a deck of tarot cards sitting at a table looking at them.

“You talking to us?” Shien asked.

“Yes. I’d like a word with you.” The woman said.

“Huh? Oh. Okay.” Brian said.

They all walked to the woman at the table. She asked if one of them could have a seat, so Brian took that offer.

“Looks like you three have had quite the rough times here.” The woman said.

“Oh, you don’t know the thick of it! Countless men driven mad just from one high school girl!” Shien said.

“So, can you help us?” Shiho asked.

“Indeed.” The woman said. “You, the blue one. Why don’t we have a look into your future.”

“Huh? M-My future?” Brian asked.

“You’re a fortune teller?” Shien asked.

“Yes. And your future will be determined by which the Arcana has decided.” The fortune teller said.

“Oh boy. This should be good.” Brian said to himself.

“Now, let’s see what your future holds for you.” The fortune teller said. “O divine power... Bring forth this boy’s future.” The cards were turned over one at a time until the last one. At the last one, Brian felt a jolt of energy.

‘I feel it.’ He thought.

“I’ve seen it all...what your future holds is...oh my.” The fortune teller said.

“What? Is it bad? Please don’t tell me it’s bad!” Brian worried.

“It seems that you’re a very unique person. I see great things that are soon to come.” She said. Brian sighed in relief. “One being great power and courage.”

“Power and courage, huh? I can see one but not the other.” Shien said.

“Hey. It’s better than a shitty future!” Brian said.

“You have great things coming your way. I look forward to seeing what they may be.” The fortune teller smiled.

“Glad we’re on the same page, uhh....” Brian said.

“Oh. My apology! My name is Chihaya Mifune.” The fortune teller said.

“Gotcha. Glad we’re on the same page, Ms. Mifune.” Brian repeated.

“I look forward to your next visit. Oh. And be careful. I heard that students from your school have been targeted by...”

“Drug dealers. Yeah we know.” Brian finished.

Afterwards, they all went on their way. It proved to be a great trip, but they decided not to go back there for a long time. Shien wanted to go home, but opted to stay with them because he had nothing better to do. They all decided to head to the walkway in Shibuya, needing to get some actual fresh air.

“Ah...I’m beat.” Brian said.

“After all we did back there, I can relate. Very much.” Shien said.

“It was.....an experience.” Shiho said.

“Not sure I’d want to go back there. The smell of booze in the air isn’t my thing.” Brian said.

“No kidding. All those scumbags that were after Shiho were very annoying as well.” Shien said.

Then, Brian spotted something. It was his friend, Ren Amamiya, hanging out with his friends, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki and Yusuke Kitagawa. And strangely, Makoto Niijima, the student council president of Shujin. It wasn’t a strange group of people, but Brian had his suspicions. They looked like they were talking about something. But Brian felt a tap on his shoulder by Shiho and was brought back to reality. They continued on their way, passing by the other group of people.

The next day, Brian and Shien decided to go out for some training. They jogged around Shibuya, had their share at the gym, and sparred at Inokashira. It’d been a while since they last trained together but they had fun nonetheless. After the sparring, both decided to head to Yongen-Jaya, where a small cafe was located. When they got there, they looked at said cafe, known as Leblanc.

“This your first time here?” Shien asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been in the area but never stopped by here once.” Brian said.

“Well then that makes two of us.” Shien said, heading for the door.

They both entered Leblanc for the first time. It looked like a normal cafe, but it had that charm to it unlike others. Looked pretty promising.

“Welcome. What can I get ya?” The barista asked.

“Two cups of coffee, please.” Shien said.

“Coming right up.” The barista replied. “I’ve never seen your faces here before. Is this your first time here?”

“Yeah. Looks cool though. Surprised you can manage this place on your own.” Brian said.

“Well I actually own this place, for your information. Please. Make yourselves at home.” The barista said. Brian and Shien did just that. They sat in one of the booths provided to them. They looked around. Leblanc was certainly not the liveliest joint, but it had its had its fans.

“Huh. It’s so quiet. This could be good for a good study session.” Brian said.

“For real. Don’t think I’ve been anywhere this quiet before. But I guess it’s to be considering this place isn’t near anything huge or packed.” Shien added.

“That’s what makes it so easy to consider.” The barista said.

“Really? Huh. You have a point.” Brian said, feeling a little sorry of the owner.

“It’s not that lively or that dead. It’s just the perfect balance for something like this.” The barista said.

“Huh? What’s up there?” Shien asked, pointing to the stairs.

“That? It’s the attic. But someone’s also living up there so it’d be rude for you to enter.” The barista told him.

“Someone lives here?” Brian asked.

“I won’t barade you with the details, but the kid that lives here is on strict prohibition.” The barista said. “He’s got a criminal record after he got sued for getting involved with a drunk man pushing himself on some woman.”

“Criminal record?” Brian said. “The only person I know who fits that description is Ren.”

“Oh? So you’ve met him. Has he told you anything about it?” The barista asked.

“Nah. He doesn’t like to talk about it. I can’t blame him thought. He’s been through some tough shit.” Brian replied.

“I’d expected as much. I’m assuming he hasn’t told you about me either?”

“No. Sorry if that offends you.”

“No, it’s alright. My name is Sojiro Sakura, by the way.” The barista said.

“Brian Takauji.”

“Shien Kenjijo.”

“Nice to meet you. Oh and here’s your coffee.” Sojiro hands them each a cup of coffee. Brian hadn’t had coffee before so this would be new for him. He took a sip and gulped it.

“Ugh. It’s okay. This is...uhh...” Brian said thinking about the flavor.

“Jamaican Blue Mountain.” Shien said.

“Well done. I’m impressed you knew that.” Sojiro said.

“I’ve had this kind before, so it was easy to memorize.” Shien said.

“Sorry. I’ve never had coffee before, so I’m not as keen as Shien.” Brian said to Sojiro.

“Well. Now you know. It’s no big deal.” Sojiro told him.

“Thanks.” Brian said. Then his phone went off. He looked to see who it was.

Shiho: Hi. I was wondering if you and Shien-san wanted to go meet in Shibuya.

Brian: Sure, but why?

Shiho: I just saw Amamiya-san and his friends in the area. They looked worried about something.

Brian: Damn. Really? Okay. We’ll be there ASAP. Just sit tight.

Shiho. Okay. Please hurry.

“Something wrong?” Sojiro asked.

“Sorry, but Shien and I have to go. We need to meet up with someone.” Brian said.

“What? Says who?” Shien asked.

“Says Shiho.” Brian whispered.

“Oh. Okay. How much we gotta pay, Sakura-san?” Shien said.

“Please. This is your first time here so this one’s on the house.” Sojiro said.

“Thanks.” Brian said, as he and waved goodbye and walked out the door.

They took the train to Shibuya while Brian told Shien what Shiho texted him. When they arrived, they went to the central park where they saw Shiho sitting under a tree.

“Shiho!” Brian called you his girlfriend.

“You’re here! Thank goodness. Shiho said.

“So where did you see them?” Shien asked.

“Just back there.” Shiho said, pointing down the block.

“Strange. Only place that goes is Central Street.” Brian said. And then he remembered...

“That’s where all those students got mugged!!”

“Say what!? They’re being too rash!” Shien said.

“We need to hurry!” Shiho said.

They all ran towards Central Street, hoping their friends were still okay. But as it turns out, they were chasing after Makoto who had been taken by some people to meet up with someone named Kaneshiro. They spotted them down an alley, trying to call a taxi.

“Dammit! I said stop!” Ryuji said as he ran straight in front of a taxi.

“Ryuji!” Ann said.

“Hurry and get in!” The blond boy said.

The taxi took off before Brian, Shien and Shiho could get its attention.

“Shit! We missed it!” Shien said.

“Hurry! Follow that taxi!” Brian said.

They all ran after the taxi heading to an unfamiliar area of the city. Not one they wanted to see. The taxi stopped just outside a club of some sorts. That scared them.

“C’mon. We’re going in.” Brian said.

“Ho-ho. No way, José. There’s no way in hell that I’m going in there! It’ll only get us in some unwanted trouble.” Shien said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Shien-san.” Shiho said.

“But our friends could be in serious trouble! If they end up with whoever’s doing this, they’re gonna end up in some serious debt. One that’ll break their bank accounts!” Brian said.

“C’mon! How many people could he’ve taken advantage of in all of Shibuya?” Shien asked.

“Well whoever it is, we can only hope their safe from him.” Shiho said.

“Dammit.” Brian said. He looked over the limo parked next to the club. It had the name, “Kaneshiro” written on the side.

“Kaneshiro?” Brian said.

“Guess that’s our guy’s name.” Shien said.

“Kaneshiro.........bank.........all of Shibuya......” something said. Brian heard come from his pocket. He took his phone to see what it was.

“What the?” Brian saw a weird app with an eyeball appear on his screen. It had down everything they were talking about too.

“Result Found! Beginning Navigation!” The app said.

“Something wrong with your phone, dude?” Shien asked.

“I don’t know.” Brian said.

Then all of a sudden, the three of them were taken by a distorted portal and ended up someplace else. They looked around. All the people had turned into walking ATMs. Money was flying in the air. What the hell was this place!?

“Where are we!?” Brian said.

“How should we know!? You used that app!!” Shien said back.

“What is this place!?” Shiho said, taking hold of Brian’s arm.

“All the people. They’re ATMs. What the hell is going on here!?” Shien asked.

“Hey! Look!” Brian pointed to a broken ATM person. They all walked towards it.

“You okay?” Brian asked.

“Argh! I-I swear! I-I need more time!” The ATM said.

“Relax. We’re not here to mug you or anything. Just wanna know what got you looking like that.” Shien told it.

“T-They tossed me! R-Ruined my life! I-I had no choice!” The ATM said.

“It’s no good. It’s scarred for life.” Shiho said.

“Poor guy. Must’ve been through a lot.” Brian said.

“Still. What’d he mean by “tossed?” Like thrown from someplace?” Shien asked.

“Who knows?” Brian said.

“Uhh..g-guys?” Shiho said.

“Yeah?” Shien said.

“I think I know what he meant by “tossed!” Look!” Shiho pointed to the giant thing floating in the sky. That surprised them.

“What the shit!?” Brian said.

“That thing...it’s sucking up yen like no tomorrow.” Shien said.

“I guess that’s where we’ll get our answers.” Shiho said.

“But...how do we get it down?” Brian asked.

“Let’s try throwing something at it!” Shien said.

“We don’t what will happen if we do something like that! Think you dork!” Shiho said.

“Just a suggestion.” Shien said.

Then, the floating thing suddenly came down directly in front of them. They didn’t even do any to get its attention. Just came down to them.

“Well that was easy.” Brian said.

Then, security guards came out and approached them.

“Excuse me, but you’re coming with us!” One said, grabbing Brian fiercely.

“What!? The hell’d we do!?” Brian asked.

The guards dragged Brian, Shien and Shiho back on the floating money machine and it took off again. They threw them in a prison cell and locked it. Shien banged on the bars.

“Hey! What the hell!? Let us out!” He yelled.

“It’s Mr. Kaneshiro’s orders! Anyone not found with payment have no right to be free.” The guard said.

“Payment for what!? We didn’t get tasked with paying anything!!” Shien yelled again.

“Watch your tone, inmate! Your fates will be decided by Mr. Kaneshiro. Be happy you’ll get to live your lives until then.” The guard said.

“Say what!? We didn’t do anything!! What!? You gotta tax for freedom or something!?” Shien yelled.

“Just let it go, Shien.” Brian told his friend.

“Rgh! Why the hell we’d just get captured for!? We didn’t even get to do anything about it!!” Shien said.

“Could this be what Kaneshiro does to his targets? Throw them into doing his work?” Shiho said.

“I’m in no place to find out!!” Shien said.

“Well now. What do we have here?” A distorted voice said. They all looked to see a purple skinned man in a business suit in front of the cell.

“So you’re the one doing all this, huh?” Shien asked.

“My. You all look so miserable. But don’t worry. I know just what to do with you.” Kaneshiro(?) said.

“You gonna make us sell drugs, right?” Brian said.

“That’s what I’d normally do, but I had a better idea.” Kaneshiro(?) told them.

“Whatever it is, it’s not gonna be good.” Shiho said.

“You should feel honored. I’m giving you the opportunity of a lifetime.” Kaneshiro(?) said.

“What’s this about? Spit it out you bastard.” Shien said.

“You all are gonna be my personal servants for my bank. You’ll make sure whoever comes in will have whatever they deserve.” Kaneshiro(?) said.

“What!? That’s the complete opposite of what an “opportunity of a lifetime” is! That’s just payed labor!” Shien shouted.

“So...you don’t accept? Very well. In that case, I’ll just have to get rid of vermin like you.” Kaneshiro(?) said.

“Like hell that’s happening!!” Shien said, banging hard enough to break open the cell.

“What the!?” Kaneshiro(?) said.

“Run!!” Shien told his friends. They all ran out of the cell and out towards the main lobby.

“After them!! Make sure they don’t escape!!” Kaneshiro(?) told his guards and they gave chase to the group of teens.

“Crap! Where’s the exit!?” Brian said.

“Over there!!” Shien said, running at the doors at the end of the lobby.

They were almost there, when more security guards suddenly came out of the floor, blocking their only exit.

“Shit! Other way!” Brian said, but were blocked off by more guards.

“Crap! We’re surrounded!” Shien said.

“What do we do!?” Shiho said, holding onto Brian.

“Shien!” Brian said to his friend.

“Got it!” He replied.

The two of them charged at one guard, pushing him out of the way and running like hell out of the lobby. All the guards chased after them, but they were too fast to keep up with. Running like crazy, the teens so came an empty room and shut the door.

“Hah...hah....hah...damn.” Shien said.

“I know....least we....got away....from them.” Brian panted.

“I don’t think they’ll find us in here.” Shiho said.

“So...what the hell is going on!?” Shien said.

“I don’t know! Too much crap’s happened today! And now we have to deal with some unwantedness in this “bank.” Ugh. How can things get any worse?” Brian said.

Then, they heard a loud bang! They all looked and saw some people running away from other guards. This was their chance. Quickly they slipped out of the room and ran the other direction away from the lobby. They had no idea where they were going, but as long as it’s away from the guards,they didn’t care.

“Damn! There has to be another exit!” Brian said.

“But the only one we’ve seen is back at the lobby. And that’s infested with guards.” Shien said.

“Other than that, we have no way to escape.” Shiho said.

“Dammit! What’ll we do!? What do we do!?” Brian said, starting to freak out.

“Well, you can die here!” The distorted voice of Kaneshiro said.

“Shit! Run!” Shien said, but was stopped by a circle of guards. They were trapped.

“Damn! Got us surrounded!? Brian said.

“You three have done quite the deed, running around my bank like it’s your own playground. I don’t appreciate the way you objected my offer, so I have no need for some low lives ruining my business. You’ve all been thorns at my side, and now you’ll get what you deserve! A one way ticket straight to hell! Hahahahahah!” Kaneshiro said.

“Rgh! I heard enough out of your damn mouth, Kaneshiro!” Shien said.

“Ah. A volunteer. Execute him.” Kaneshiro said to the guards, and they knocked Shien to his knees.

“Argh! Dammit!” Shien couldn’t get back up as one of the guards had a foot on his back.

“Shien-san!” Shiho cried.

Then, another group took Shiho and pinned her against the wall. She felt the pain on the back of her head and yelped.

“Shiho!” Brian cried.

“You.” Kaneshiro said to Brian.

“Huh?” Brian said.

“I’m interested in how you take your course of action here. You have two friends in completely different situations. Looks like you’ll have to choose which one to save. Will you save you closest friend or will you save your girlfriend? The choice’s is yours.” Kaneshiro said.

“Stop it!” Brian said.

“What’s wrong? Not gonna make your choice? Hmm...how about I make it easier for you?” Kaneshiro said and took out a gun and pointed it at Shiho.

“You wouldn’t dare!!” Brian yelled.

“Then make your choice! Whoever you leave gets killed!” Kaneshiro shouted. “Not like you’re as any good as them! The world can be so cruel, right? Hahahahahah!”

“You.....bastard..” Brian said.

“Excuse me?” Kaneshiro lowered his gun.

“You are unforgivable. You prey on the lives of innocent students and now, you’re threatening to kill my choice. I can’t ever let you get away with this.” Brian said, clenching his fists.

“A SHITASS LIKE YOU WILL GET WHAT HE DESERVES YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” Brian yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What!?” Kaneshiro gasped.

_”I am thou...”_

”Ngh!”

_”Thou art I...”_

Brian felt like his head was about to burst. An terrible pain went through his head and he struggled in pain

_”Thou hast forged a contract. It brings thee closer to the truth. The power you seek lays within. It calls to you. It so desperately wishes you to unleash it on your foes.”_

”Argh! Rgh! Ngh!!”

_”So them what thou hast become. You needn’t hold it back any longer.”  
_

”RRAAAAHHHH!”

_“Thou hast open thine eyes...”_

”Hah...hah...hah...”

_”The time....”_

”Hah...hah...Rgh!”

_”IS NOW!”_

Then, a blue and gold masquerade mask appeared on Brian’s face. He tried so desperately to rip it off his face. Kaneshiro looked worried. 

“Hold him back!” He told his guards. 

They all ran towards him, but Brian roared and a massive energy force blew them back. Everyone looked at Brian, trying his hardest to get rid of the mask. His eyes were yellow instead of black and he was sweating hard. He tugged and pulled as hard as ever he could. And with one last full power pull, he ripped of the mask and blood came out of his eyes. He looked at Kaneshiro with his yellow and bloody eyes as a blue, fiery aura engulfed him. 

“What...the....” Shien groaned. 

“B-Brian...” Shiho said, painfully. 

The aura around Brian dissolved off of him and morphed into what looked like a bloodbenter with a very long and sharp blade. Brian looked at Kaneshiro. His glare frightened him. He felt the power course inside him. 

“I feel it. The power inside me! It’s my turn!” Brian said. 

“Who do you think you are! Hey!! Get up and kill that kid!! Now!!” Kaneshiro told his guards. 

They all got back up and then dropped into a red and black pile of goo. And reappeared as monsters. Brian wasn’t intimidated at all. 

“I’ve had enough of your selfish games, Kaneshiro. I’m taking you down! Let’s go, Izanagi!” Brian said. 

The monsters were Oberon, Arahabaki and Inugami. They all charged at Brian, but his Persona defended him from their attacks. Izanagi then charged at Inugami and sliced it in half, defeating it. Oberon and Arahabaki both attacked with Electricity, but Izanagi just absorbed it and began charging his own attack. 

“Zionga!” Brian said to his Persona and it responded accordingly, beating Arahabaki in one blow! Now all that was left was Oberon. Izanagi charged at it with his blade and clashed. Brian saw the opportunity and ran up, jumped and threw multiple throwing knives at Oberon, severely weakening it. And Izanagi finished it with a Cross Slash to oblivion. 

Izanagi went back to Brian’s mask as the boy panted exhaustedly. The fight was his! Kaneshiro looked at the boy. 

“Shit!” He said and ran for it. 

“W-Wait you bastard...” Brian tried to move but his body was too exhausted to. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Shien and Shiho got back up and looked at Brian. 

“What.....was that?” Shien asked. 

“I don’t know.” Shiho replied. 

“Over there!” A voice said. Shien and Shiho turned around and saw a group of masked people running towards them. 

“Who’re you!?” Shien said, standing on guard. 

“Shiho!?” A woman in a red cat suit said. Shiho immediately recognized the voice of the woman. 

“Ann!?” She exclaimed. 

“What’re you doing here!? Ann said. 

“I...” 

“Hate to ruin this moment for ya, but we needa go, Panther!” The boy with a Skull mask said. 

“Right! Follow us!” Ann told the two. 

Shien quickly got Brian and they all ran out of the bank and out of that bizarre world. They appeared back at the walkway in Shibuya, telling Shien and Shiho what they just witnessed. 

“So...that was Kaneshiro, but of his own cognition?” Shiho asked. 

“Something like that.” Ryuji said. 

“And what Brian here awakened to was what you guys call a “Persona?” Shien asked. 

“Yeah. We know it’s hard for you to understand all at once, but we’re telling you the truth.” Makoto said. 

“Still, I was surprised when I felt a Persona’s presence other than where we were.” Mona said. 

“D-Did that cat just talk!?” Shiho said. 

“That’s Morgana. He’s the one that taught us about the Metaverse.” Ann said. 

“And he’s a talking cat?” Shien asked. 

“Looks can be deceiving, but I’ll tell you this once, I’m not a cat!” Mona said. 

“And it suffers from identity crisis. What a way to introduce yourself.” Shien said. 

“Wha!? Identity crisis!?” Mona asked. 

“It appears that Brian is now someone who is of great value to us now that he’s awakened his Persona.” Yusuke said. 

“I agree. We need all the hands on deck we can get.” Ren said. 

“So...you want my help?” Brian asked. 

“If you don’t want to, we understand but...” 

“Nah. I’m all down.” Brian said. 

“What!? A-Are you sure?” Ryuji asked. 

“Hell yeah I’m sure! That bastard’s got a score with me after what he did. I won’t walk away from that! I’ll help you guys in any way I can!!” Brian declared. 

“What’s your call, Joker?” Mona asked their leader. 

“I say....welcome aboard.” Ren replied. 

“Thank you! I promise I won’t slow you guys down!” Brian said. 

“I think me and Shiho will probably have to keep this a secret, right?” Shien said. 

“Yeah, obviously!” Ryuji said. 

“Don’t worry. We promise to not tell anyone.” Shiho said. 

“Thanks, Shiho. You too, Shien.” Ann said. 

“Okay! Let’s get to it!” Brian said, excitedly. 

“Hold on! You need to rest!” Makoto told the boy in blue. 

“Say what!? Ugh. Actually now that I think about it, I think a nap is just what I need.” Brian said. 

“You’re probably tuckered out because of your Persona. It’s best that you get all the rest you need.” Mona said. 

“Yeah I gotcha. Just call me up whenever we’re going back in.” Brian said. 

“Just make sure you’re not late.” Ryuji said. 

“Trust me. I’ll be here before anyone else.” Brian said. 

“Alright. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he gets back to our apartment. Thanks again for everything, guys.” Shien said. 

“No prob. Just doing what we do best.” Ryuji said. 

They all watched as Shien and Brian walked towards the station. Brian lumped a few times but they were soon out of sight. 

“I need to get home too. I bet my parents are wondering where I am right now.” Shiho said. 

“In that case, I’ll go with you. Just to make sure you get home safe.” Ann said. 

“I think that’s all for today. Let’s meet up here again first thing tomorrow.” Ryuji said. 

“That’s sounds good to me.” Ren nodded. 

Soon enough, they all dispatched for the day and went home. Ren and Morgana talked about their new member all the way back to Leblanc. 

“Ah. You’re back.” Sojiro said. 

“Yeah. Anything happen while I was out, Boss?” Ren asked. 

“Well, a friend of yours came by here this morning. He and a friends of his were here talking about you.” Sojiro replied. 

“Really? Well that’s good.” Ren said. 

“Head on upstairs, and get some rest. Oh and don’t forget to close up shop before you go to sleep.” Sojiro said. 

“Gotcha.” Ren nodded. 

Later that evening, Ren did what he was told and was now tucked up in his bed. He and Morgana were still talking about Brian. 

“Looks like our team grows stronger with Brian on our side.” Mona said. 

“I didn’t get to see his Persona though. Wonder what it looks like.” Ren said. 

“We can only hold that it's strong and determined as he is.” Mona said. 

“Yeah. You’re right. Let’s hope.” Ren said, laying down and falling asleep. 

Next morning, the Phantom Thieves met up at the walkway, ready to enter Kaneshiro’s Palace once again. All attention was drawn on Brian today as this would be his first time going back in the Metaverse. They all gave him the rundown of how it worked and finally entered the Palace. 

“Jeez man.” Skull said. 

“What?” Brian asked, unaware of his attire. 

“You certainly came prepared.” Panther said. 

“Huh?” Brian looked at himself. His clothes went from his blue hoodie and school clothes to a rouge assassin’s wear. That surprised him. 

“Oh? Guess this must’ve happened when I got my Persona.” He said. 

“Well then, guess it’s time we give our new member his codename.” Mona said. 

“Ooh! I got just the one! How about “Slayer?” Skull said. 

“Hmm...nah. Sounds like I’m out for blood. Next.” Brian said. 

“Then....how about “Raider?” Panther said. 

“Eh...too much in the exploration department. Next.” 

“Then what say “Rouge?” Queen said. 

“Too bland. Sorry. Next.” 

“Can’t you think of something Joker?” Fox asked. 

“Hmm...this is tough...” Joker replies. 

“Well I doubt it’s gonna be easy, considering this is what’s in his will of rebellion. Looks like the opposite of what a hero should be.” Mona said. 

“Hmm...”Hero?” Joker asked. 

“Hmm....you know...I kinda like that one. Based on what Mona said, I think I’d like to go with “Hero.” Brian said. 

“Because it’s the opposite of what you are?” Mona asked. 

“Oh. Oh! Like it’s to be all mysterious but also kickass, right?” Skull said. 

“Exactly.” Brian said. 

“Well if he likes it, then Hero it is.” Queen said. 

“Okay. I’ll do my best for you all!” Hero said. 

They all went back into the Palace to get Kaneshiro. Hero lived up to his expectations as he mowed down any Shadows that came his way in style and very quickly. The others were impressed by how he handled his fights and were glad that he was on their side. Because needless to say, he lived up to what he was wearing and more. Ruthless, powerful, sneaky, and most of, bloodthirsty. They were now considering giving the codename “Slayer” or “Reaper” for him instead “Hero” due to these characteristics. But knew that he was at least what they were hoping he was. Just a little extra. 

“I’ll cut down all my foes with a single hit!!” Hero said. 

See what they mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want, go check out the other parts in this series! I know you’ll love them as much as I loved writing them!
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
